Expelled
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: Destiel fic. In the future, when Destiel have a kid to look after. What happens? Fluffy fluffy fluff and romance. Rated T for implied.


"Expelled?!" spluttered Dean furious, snatching the letter out of the girl's hand. "Look, I can explain!" said the girl sighing. Dean shook his head and crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall.

* * *

It had been last year that he had first met Marie-Ann. Everything had started like a normal job. Sam had got a call about a series of strange events, all happening in a local high school. People suddenly being rendered unable to speak, two girls who had turned bright orange and even a boy who had just broken his leg being healed.

Obviously, they had headed there straight away. Turns out that all the trouble had been caused by one quite small, and very scared, girl named Marie-Ann. They had tested with holy water, iron, silver, even borax but all with no success. In the end, they had to call Castiel in to check her out.

_"Dean. I don't know how you found one, they're very rare." Castiel's words were clear. "Found what?" Dean had replied. "A half-angel. She is the result of a fallen angel and human having a relationship." Castiel had told him. _

Every cell of Dean's body had told him to kill the girl. She was powerful, even dangerous. But at the same time, she was only a kid.

But that was all years ago now. And a lot had changed since then. Marie-Ann was now living with Dean.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I got annoyed!" pleaded Marie-Ann. "So you decided to go angel on his ass? Smart move kid." snapped Dean. She bit her lip. "I thought you liked it here!" Dean began. "I do!" protested Marie-Ann. "Well doing stuff like that is a sure way to blow our cover!" said Dean angrily. Marie-Ann sighed. "I thought you said you were going to try and control this stuff!" said Dean frustrated. "I am trying!" protested Marie-Ann. "Well, try harder!" snapped Dean. Marie-Ann shot him a bitter look before storming out of the room, slamming the door and stomping up the stairs.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's only a kid." said Cas softly. Dean sighed as Cas slipped his arms around Dean and hugged him gently. It still amazed Dean that Cas was his boyfriend. That the angel he had loved for so long, loved him back.

"Will you go talk to her?" Dean murmured into Cas' hair. Cas laughed a little and pressed a light kiss to Dean's cheek. "You dug the hole. You're getting yourself back out." said Castiel. "Dick" said Dean. "Is that an insult or a request?" said Cas grinning. Dean smiled a little. "I love you" Dean said quietly pressing a light kiss to the angel's lips.

Dean took a deep breath and chapped the door. "Go away!" called Marie-Ann's voice from inside the room. "That's not an option." he said pushing the door open. Marie-Ann was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. "Look I'm sorry. I just...I kind of like it here. I like the little family we built here. I love you and I love Cas and I love this life I'm living just now. I don't want to lose it." Dean admitted. "And if you tell Cas I said any of that, I will personally kill you." he added.

Marie-Ann smiled a little and wiped away her tears. "Come on. I'll order pizza to celebrate!" said Dean. "No. You'll order pizza because you can't cook." said Marie-Ann smiling. Dean gasped. "I am offended. I am a very good cook. I can make toast and... ok just toast." he admitted. Marie-Ann laughed. "Come on." said Dean pulling the girl off the bed.

"Thank you" said Cas quietly as he and Dean lay in bed together, Dean's arms around him. "For what?" Dean asked turning his head to face him. "For everything" said Cas kissing his cheek gently. Dean smiled. "I love you Cas" he said. "I love you too Dean" replied Cas. Dean pulled Cas tighter to his side. And they lay there. And for once, everything was perfect.

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**This is my first Supernatural fic so please don't be too harsh on me if it was bad! **_

_**Please leave a review, even a few words mean a lot! Also please favourite if you liked it! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


End file.
